Deceptions in Juvenile Hall
by Maia Shaz
Summary: Rory 'volunteers' to help teenagers at the juvenile hall. On her first day there, she meets Stars Hollow's ex-juvenile delinquent. What will happen next? *dum dum dum* LITERATI. Title changed.
1. Topaz

****

Author's note: This takes place after Help Wanted. Jess has left Stars Hollow after the whole incident with Rory's wrist and Rory did not go to see him in New York.

So… enjoy?

Chapter 1

"Rory Gilmore, Paris Gellar, Brad Houston, and Jake Lagini, please report to the Headmaster's Office immediately."

A pause.

"Rory Gilmore, Paris Gellar, Brad Houston, and Jake Lagini, please report to the Headmaster's Office immediately."

Rory stiffened as she heard her name being called out on the intercom during Physics. The first thought that came into her head was that she was in trouble, but then for what? It's not like she was the type to play a prank or do something that would remotely cause harm to anyone else. She put her hand up. 

"Yes, Miss Gilmore?"

Rory blushed as the attention of the class turned to her. "Umm… Mrs. Green, I have to go to the Headmaster's Office."

The teacher nodded, and Rory breathed a sigh of relief as the class's sporadic attention turned back to Mrs. Green. She then packed up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out of the class to the waiting room for the Headmaster's Office, which was already being occupied by Paris, Brad and Jake. 

The secretary, also known as Miss Browning, buzzed the Headmaster's office and kindly informed him that all the students were here. He said that she was to invite them in to his office in two minutes. 

Paris turned to Rory. "Oh my god, do you know why we're here? None of these morons-" she pointed towards the vague direction of Brad and Jake "know anything at all, but I'm not surprised because, like I said before, they're morons."

Rory shrugged and said dryly, "It's nice to see you too, Paris." 

Paris looked at Rory as if she had grown another head, but before she could reply, the secretary called them into the Headmaster's office. 

The four of them went quietly into the office in a straight line, almost entirely convinced that they had done something wrong and was going to be punished for it. They stood in front of Headmaster Charleston's desk, each doing that little thing which betrayed how nervous they actually were. Rory was biting the inside of her bottom lip, Paris was twirling a strand of hair around her index finger, Brad was raising his eyebrows up and down every few seconds and Jake was playing with his crutches. 

"Please take a seat," said the Headmaster, motioning casually towards the four chairs that were displayed in front of his desk.

The four students nervously sat down.

"Now, before you begin getting the wrong idea, let me begin by saying that you are not here because you have gotten into trouble," --- an audible sigh collected around the room, and the Headmaster grinned before he continued --- "rather the opposite actually. The four of you have been handpicked to participate in an assignment that I think would be very beneficial for you and your future."

He made a steeple with his fingers. "This assignment is to take place in a juvenile center - the one situated just outside Hartford - and you will become volunteers, helping the boys and girls in there to recuperate and slowly heal from their problem. They have all been placed there for varying reasons - from stealing to drug abuse. They stay there for a time period of a year, and after that they are required to visit once every three months until the person in charge, Mr. Bell, gives them a signed release document."

He paused to make sure that they digested the information. "You will have to sacrifice your Saturday mornings for 10 weeks until the end of the semester, I'm afraid, but it would be worth it. This is, however, not something that everyone would like to do so I understand if you would prefer not to partake in the assignment. For those of you who will, it would be an enriching experience, and you will also gather extra credits in the process." 

Jake cleared his throat rather uncomfortably. "Umm, Headmaster, I can't make in on Saturday because I have physiotherapy then." 

The Headmaster's gaze turned to Jake. "Ahh, Mr. Lagini. I guess you can go back to class then. Have a nice day."

Jake got out of his chair and with the help of his crutches, walked out of the room. The Headmaster pinned his sharp eyes on the remaining trio.

"I'm assuming that the three of you can make it then."

The three of them nodded, the movement looking extremely robot-like.

"Good, see Miss Browning for further details and a form that your parents will have to sign. I expect that form to be handed back by tomorrow." With a majestic nod of his head and a goodbye, the three left the room in a daze.

Lorelai snorted into her cup of coffee. "I cannot believe that you were bulldozed into that affair by the Head."

Rory nodded sorrowfully. "It's true, mum. I couldn't get a word in edgewise, and he was looking at me with eyes like lasers and it was like 'off with my head' if I couldn't make it."

Lorelai laughed out loud, drawing curious stares from the tables around them. "Oh well, at least you'll have Paris with you."

Rory groaned piteously. "Are you trying to cheer me up or make me go into another state of depression."

"Well, of course I'm trying to… umm… cheer you up!"

Rory glared at her mum suspiciously. 

"Really!" exclaimed Lorelai. 

Luke came over and handed them their dinner, and that was the end of _that_ conversation.

__

The next Saturday 

* Ring Ring * Ring Ring *

Rory swung her hand haphazardly, trying to hit her alarm clock's snooze button, but failed miserably. She rubbed her bleary eyes, sat up in bed, and looked at the pink flamingo clock that was placed on her bedside table. She hit the snooze button, and looked at the clock. It read 7.00 am. Too early, really, to be awake on a _Saturday_ morning. She was about to go snuggle back under the covers of her bed, when she sprang out of it and ran around the house like a headless chicken. Her aim was to get Lorelai. She found her mother in the kitchen, looking inside the cupboards for something that didn't look as if it had passed its expire date by 2 years. 

"Mom!" 

Lorelai turned around and gawked at her teenage daughter who currently resembled the Loch Ness monster.

"Rory?!" 

"How am I getting to that juvy center?" asked Rory, her eyes wide and her hair practically standing on end.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything more serious. "Oh, you can take the jeep. Hurry, clean yourself up, and let's go to Luke's."

Rory did her clean-up routine faster than normal, although she didn't break the house record of 10 seconds that was held by Lorelai. Then, she burst out of her room, grabbed Lorelai and they drove to Luke's.

Luke came over. "What're you gonna have?" 

"Coffee and muffin times two," chirped Lorelai.

"And hurry, please," added Rory. She glanced at her watch and almost yelped. "I have to be at the juvy hall at 8." 

Luke glanced at Rory distortedly. "Why the heck are you going there? Did you get into trouble?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, you forgot who you were talking to for a minute there. This is Rory, R-O-R-Y. She's doing it for extra credit."

Understanding dawned on Luke. He muttered a 'good luck' to Rory and went off to the counter to pick up some coffee and two muffins. He brought their order to the mother and daughter pair and watched in disbelief as Rory sped out of the diner, carrying the coffee mug and a muffin.

"She just ran out with my coffee mug," said Luke in incredulity.

Lorelai laughed. "Don't worry, she'll bring it back."

"Yeah, but she's turning out to be even more like you. As a matter of fact, I still remember the time you did that. Hey! You still haven't returned it…" 

"That wasn't me."

"Oh yes it was."

"I'm going now." 

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," muttered Rory under her breath as she stepped out of the Jeep. She had found the building with no trouble at all; she just followed Paris' very precise instructions. They were supposed to meet at the person-in-charge's office at precisely 8o'clock. In the parking lot, she had seen Paris's car as well as Brad's. Apparently they had gotten her before she did. "Paris is going to kill me."

She ran towards the building, but almost as soon as she walked into the building, a moving wall bludgeoned her and she fell onto the ground. 

She shut her eyes, feeling pain spangle all over her body. 

She heard an, "Oh man."

She opened one eye and stared straight into the brown eyes of Star Hollows' very own ex-juvenile delinquent.

"Hey Rory," said Jess quietly. 

To be continued…

****

PS. It's my first fic, so I'd appreciate your feedback. I'd appreciate any feedback actually… heheh… what gives you the idea that I'm desperate for reviews? * angelic smile *

Loadsa luv, 

Maia Shazwan aka Shaz 


	2. Opal

****

Authors note: Right. I forgot to put up a disclaimer. BTW, this disclaimer will have to stand for this story, and any other future stories that stumble into my brain.

Disclaimer: I, Maia Shazwan,… have little money. I don't have Amy Sherman Palladino's wit either, nor do I own her _Gilmore Girls_ characters. 

So, will that suffice? ANYWAY, for any of you secret Trory fans, go read indigo-chica's stories, she's getting really paranoid that her writing skills are disappearing, and so _try_ to say _nice_ things about her current story, "Summer Love." Please? And if you find it weird that a Literati story writer is advertising Trory stories, TOUGH! That's just what friends do for each other.

OH YEAH ----- Thanks to all the following people for reviewing: 

__

Indigo-chica, jenn, smile1, helon, Thena, belle, Tye, Too Lazy To Sign In, ~*~*~, Julie!, fiola, and 3 anonymous reviewers! 

Chapter 2: Opal 

__

When your heart gets broken you sort of see the cracks in everything - Sally. 

Rory opened her other eye in shock and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'Hi.' Jess ran his hand through his dark hair, making it even messier. He helped Rory get off the floor silently, and the two of them looked at _anything_ except each other. Rory took note of the security camera that hung between the corner of the wall, surveying everything. She wondered what would happen if she covered the lens with her palm, but then decided not to do that very Lorelai-esque thing because she might get a lecture from Charleston himself. 

The tension in the air was palpable, and neither one knew what to say to break it. Jess was staring at the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world whilst Rory shifted uncomfortably displacing her weight from foot to foot. 

"Jess!" shouted a dark haired boy around the same age as the two of them. Rory jerked at the shout, she was so surprised at the noise. 

Jess turned around and greeted the boy. "Hey Ben!" 

"C'mon, we have to get going."

Jess turned back to Rory. "I have to go now."

Rory nodded, unable to do anything else, and watched him walk away from her. Again.

Rory burst through the door that read "Supervisor: Mr. Daley". 

Everyone currently in the huge room turned around to stare at the brown haired girl who was flushed to the tip of her roots. Rory wasn't used to exercise, and she sure as heck wasn't used to people _staring_ at her. Rory glanced around the room and realized that there were around 20 other people apart from Paris and Brad currently in the room. That must mean that there were other private schools that signed their students up for this excursion.

"Sorry, I'm late," she mumbled. 

Mr. Daley nodded kindly. "That's okay, I take it you're not an early riser." 

Rory reddened more, if that was even physically possible. She walked and took the empty seat next to Paris. 

Mr. Daley waited for her to seat herself and then continued. "I'm Mr. Daley. Please introduce yourself to everyone, miss."

Rory took a deep breath and tried to give a friendly smile but she suspected that it turned out a grimace. "My name is Rory Gilmore. I go to Chilton Academy."

Mr. Daley looked down at the checklist in his hand, and ticked off her name. " Good, now everyone is here. I have explained to everyone that you are volunteering to _mentor and tutor_ our students. You will be assigned to a student for one-on-one visits to discuss meaningful life changing events, and if needed, you will assist them with their schoolwork." 

Rory listened carefully. So far, so good. It didn't sound like work, but then again it didn't sound like fun either. "We currently only have 25 in-house students, so that works out very well. Ages range from 15-18. You will be obliged to writing a report at the end of the 10-week period about the newly-forged relationship with your assigned student."

Rory nodded, taking the information in fairly well. Mr. Daley turned to Rory. He looked down at his list and smiled at her. "I have already told everyone who their new friend will be. Now, Rory, you have been assigned to Jess Mariano." 

Rory choked on the air that she was currently breathing, and she could almost hear the god(s) who controlled fate laughing their head(s) off. 

The twenty-five private students were to meet their 'partners' in the Grand Hall. As they filed in, they saw the in-mates standing in a row with their names labeled on stickers pasted on their shirts. 

Rory knew without even looking that Jess was staring at her. So he knew that she was his mentor/tutor. With a silent groan, Rory thought 'This was going to be hell.' 

She walked up to him, and they walked out of the Hall onto the grassy field, sitting down beneath a tree. The silence between them was still thick. Rory couldn't believe how she got stuck into this situation, and even worse; she didn't know how she could get herself out of it. 

Finally, he talked. "I should have known you would be the one assigned to me." He chuckled sarcastically under his breath. 

Rory frowned. "I'm sorry - what exactly are you talking about?"

Jess didn't move. "Nothing." He pulled off the sticker that read 'Jess Mariano' on it, and began shredding it.

"Oh. So, what subjects are you taking?"

"Maths, Physics, Computer Application, English Literature, Gym, Art." 

"Umm… do you need any help with your schoolwork?"

"No."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"How are your classes?"

"Okay."

"Can you stop giving me one-word answers?"

Silence again. "What do you want me to say, Rory?"

"We're supposed to be discussing meaningful life-changing events."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would rather not."

"Stop being so difficult, Jess," said Rory; frustrated at the way the conversation was going.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to talk to me."

"We are talking."

"But we're not _conversing_. We're just exchanging words."

"Okay then, what do you want to _converse_ about?

"Anything."

"That's rather vague, isn't it, Rory? Narrow it down."

Rory twisted her hands. "Fine then. I want you to tell me why you left Stars Hollow without saying goodbye." 

Silence again. Finally, Jess sighed. He could never refuse Rory when she was near him anyway. "Rory, I was the town's hooligan. Everyone hated me." He spoke patiently, almost as if he was talking to a child.

"I didn't."

A pause. "Well, you're the exception."

"I don't think Luke hated you either." 

"He hid his feelings well then."

"My mother didn't hate you."

"She didn't like me very much either." He stopped. "Anyway, I left because it was time for me to leave."

"Oh." Rory took the information in. "Where did you go after that?"

"New York."

Silence again. "How did you end up here?"

Jess stilled, his body tensing as his hands unconsciously drew themselves into fists. "Ah - that's a long story."

Rory leaned against the tree and clasped her hands together in her lap. "We have plenty of time."

---"And then the cops busted in, saw me chugging down beer and I got charged with alcohol problems and sentenced to this juvenile hall."

Rory didn't know what to say. During his whole explanation, she was astounded as he relayed to her his experiences of life, which were so different from hers. "Wow."

Jess glanced at her. "That's another way of putting it," he said bitterly. 

He closed his eyes. "Anyway, that's my life. Once a screw up, always a screw-up."

"Jess, it's not your fault your so-called friends just ditched you like that."

"Yes it is, and Rory, they're not my friends. They're just acquaintances."

"Right." She halted. "And you're not a screw up."

"Whatever, so _that's_ why I'm here now," he said sarcastically. He frowned. "I guess that it's not so bad here, I at least get to finish off my high school courses." 

"Oh."

After a pause, Jess spoke up again. "How's Uncle Luke?"

"He's fine, although he is still although he is still oblivious about his feelings for my mum and vice versa."

"I wonder if they'll ever get together."

"They will someday."

"Hmm. How's bag - uh, Dean?"

"He's… with Lindsay."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." 

"Yeah, so…" he mused. "We're really supposed to discuss meaningful life-changing events?" There were notes of laughter evident in his voice. 

Rory grinned. "That's right."

"Sounds kooky to me."

"Yeah, I know." She paused, looking thoughtfully at the brooding dark-haired boy. "Has any meaningful life-changing event taken place in _your_ life, Jess?"

He looked back at her, his brown eyes intense. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

He shrugged nonchalantly trying to make his next words sound casual but to Rory, they were anything but. 

"Getting to know you."

Rory spluttered. "WHAT?"

"I know that sounds really weird, but you're the first person to not look at me with prejudice. You actually gave the impression that you cared about what happened to me." 

"Why are you talking in the past tense?" 

"I don't know."

"Oh." She glanced at her watch, and saw that it was ten o'clock. "Time really flies, doesn't it, when you're enjoying yourself?"

"Are you?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to answer a question with a question?"

"The only thing my mother told me was to keep my dick in my pants until I was ready to take the risks."

Rory was taken aback. His mother sounded so different from Luke. "Sorry."

"No, don't be."

"I am, anyway."

He turned to face her, and gently touched her cheek. Rory stopped breathing, all of her nerves seemed to have flown over to the spot which Jess's finger was currently touching. She became very heightened and aware of Jess and how close he was currently sitting next to her. His finger ran down to her lips, and he traced the outline of her soft lips ever so lightly. He leaned forward slowly, but before his sensual lips could touch hers, she heard a shout from behind her.

"STOP THAT!" 

**To be continued…**


	3. Pearl

****

Author's note: Oh wow! Response is so totally cool! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And to those of you, who guessed that I was naming my chapters after precious stones/ jewels, you guys are right! 

I just wanted you to know that I read every single review, and consider all of your feedback as a means to improve.

__

Isle, karin, coffeechick87, Chilton Puff, RoryJess4evea (Jess left before the kiss)_, midnightqueen6, jess's gal, *star, antarian pixie, Ilovegilmoretrory, indigo-chica, goin2damall, Too Lazy To Sign In, dev, cricri, Laura-lynn4, shadowcat15, Jessica, Fallen-angel488, helon, smile1, jen._

Chapter 3: Pearl

__

You have the power to choose - 

to love rather than to hate, 

to laugh rather than to cry, 

to praise rather than to condemn, 

to heal rather than to wound, 

to act rather than to talk, 

to grow rather than to rot, 

to pray rather than to curse, and 

to live rather than to die.

- Source unknown

-= Previously =-

He turned to face her, and gently touched her cheek. Rory stopped breathing, all of her nerves seemed to have flown over to the spot which Jess's finger was currently touching. She became very heightened and aware of Jess and how close he was currently sitting next to her. His finger ran down to her lips, and he traced the outline of her soft lips ever so lightly. He leaned forward slowly, but before his lips could touch hers, she heard a shout from behind her.

"STOP THAT!" 

*** 

Rory felt like she was stuck in a movie, because the way that her life had been going recently felt like a darn movie script. She had immediately stood up as soon as she heard the very loud feminine voice shout out "Stop that". Rory turned her head around to look at the person who had said that, and then saw a girl, around the same age as her, looking as if a storm cloud was above her head. 

She was dressed rather startlingly in a bright red top, and purple hot pants, making her look seriously like a person who sold their body. Her blue eyes flashed in warning, and her bleached blond hair looked so false compared to her brown eyebrows that Rory wanted to give her a lecture.

The girl also looked angry, almost as if she was ready to burst into flames. She strode forward demandingly, as if she expected Rory to bow down to her, and stood in front of Rory, her hands on her hips. Her lips were pursed invitingly, and her eyes raked over Rory's form. 

Rory was startled, she didn't quite know what to say or do. The girl just appeared from nowhere. The girl then focused her gaze to Jess, who had stood up sometime between the "stop that" and the blatant appraisal. 

Jess raised his brow at her. "What are you doing, Kerianaz?" 

The girl pouted at Jess, thinking wrongly that her pout was very sexy. In fact, it looked as if she had just sucked a lemon. "That girl -" she glared at Rory fantastically-" was about to kiss you."

Jess wanted to laugh at the absolute hilarity of the situation. "Her name is Rory."

She ignored his comment, and carried on. "You're _my_ boyfriend. That means that the only person allowed to kiss you is me."

If Rory was shocked before, she was even more shocked now. She didn't know that Jess had a girlfriend, but then again even if she did know… She groaned silently, privately asking God if he had something against her. 

Jess shrugged, pulling the nonchalant act off to a T. "Okay then. I don't think that arrangement is working out with me."

Kerianaz's mouth dropped open. "Are you breaking up with me over this-this--- hoochie?"

Rory wanted to say something, but then Jess shot a glance towards her, telling her with his eyes not to say anything.

"Bye, Kerianaz."

Rory was about to walk off, preferably somewhere far, far away from Kerianaz, when the girl raised her hand and slapped her. 

Rory's hand automatically went to cover her fast reddening cheek. It hurt a lot, but she guessed she could live with it, besides it wasn't in her nature to whine a lot. 

Jess shouted, "What the hell is fucking wrong with you, Keri?"

He walked over to Rory, and gently pried her hand off, scrutinizing the damage done.

Kerianaz sneered at him, her features drawing tightly to a scrunch. "Payback is a bitch, Mariano."

She then stomped off, platforms and all back to wherever she came from. A moment after she fled the scene of the crime, Paris came running over to them. 

"Oh my god, Rory, are you all right?" asked Paris, her hand clasped over her mouth. 

Rory muttered, "Yeah, just peachy," under her breath. 

"I was - uh - assigned to Kerianaz - but we didn't get along too well, so I suggested a walk, and then she saw you guys, and she ran over to you - and oh my god - I am so sorry, I didn't know…" Paris trailed off. 

Rory gave Paris a painful smile, but she figured that it probably came out as a grimace. "Paris, it's okay. I know it's not your fault."

"Oh, okay, that's good, very good. I'm going to go back to Kerianaz now." Paris walked off after the girl.

Rory sighed and slumped to the ground, Jess sitting concernedly opposite her. They didn't talk, preferring to let the silence overtake them. Finally, when the silence got a bit too overbearing, Jess talked.

"I'm really sorry about that, I know you don't deserve that." He couldn't look away from the bright red spot on her left cheek, knowing that he was a prime factor in the existence of it. 

Rory nodded, carefully measuring her words. "It's okay."

"That's going to turn out to be a nasty bruise."

Rory touched her cheek, feeling the slight swell under her skin, knowing that he was right. 

She nodded again. "Yeah, I guess." 

Her thoughts drew back again to the fire-breathing dragon who packed a mean slap. "So, uhm, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." 

Jess look at her, conservatively letting a wall go up in his eyes so that she didn't know what he was thinking. "She wasn't a girlfriend."

"You know, for someone who's not a girlfriend, she was really enraged over the fact that we were about to kiss."

Jess was at a loss for words. He didn't think that Rory would acknowledge the near-kiss so openly like that. "Oh, yeah… umm… she was someone I talked to sometimes."

Rory tried a smile. "And you guys probably did more than talking sometimes as well."

Jess nodded. "I really am sorry." His voice turned out contrite, as if he believed that it was his fault that she got slapped. 

"I'm sorry you had to break up with her," said Rory, although that was the furthest thing she was feeling. It was more like; I'm so glad you decided to break up with that ass-on-a-stick that I feel like doing something unlike me. 

Jess glanced at Rory and smirked. "Yeah right, you are."

Rory laughed, but stopped as soon as she felt a slight pain in her jaw. "You caught me."

Silence again.

"Anyway, I'd rather have you as a friend than her as a girlfriend."

"Friends?" asked Rory, holding her hand out for a handshake. Her heart had dropped down to her stomach as soon as he had said those words, but she figured that if that was the way he wanted it to be, that was the way she'd go too. 

He didn't know why her agreement made him feel so disheartened. He had half expected her to reject his offer as 'friends', and then what? Well, in his dreams she would passionately proclaim her love for him, but then again, this was real life. And nothing would urge Rory to say anything like that. 

He looked at her hand for a while, focusing on the delicate pale skin, and then shook it. 

"Friends," he agreed. 

Neither of them knew that the other was lying. 

****

To be continued…

SHAZ 


End file.
